


pinky promise

by goldenlevanter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess... kinda, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Might add more tags later, Model Minho, Photographer Kim Seungmin, but for now, rated teen for swearing :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlevanter/pseuds/goldenlevanter
Summary: In which Kim Seungmin and Lee Miho share their first kiss.Oh, and also“It’s three in the morning.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: dialogue prompts; skz





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my most recent work from the dialogue prompts, ( if you erase the fact that i stopped writing when the rona hit and have only recently sat my ass back down to write:] ) and that's why it got posted on here first,,, because it was the one that most definitely required the least work :}
> 
> all feedback would be grately appreciated ^^
> 
> i will try to post again soon, but no promises since i have a few different projects going on at the same time and uhh multitasking 🍅🍅
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this little shortie !!

The first time Kim Seungmin met Lee Minho, the other was just starting out as a model. He told him that he only wished to be a dancer, but someone wanted him to model for them - and that's how it started.

Minho was one of Seungmin’s favourite models, if not the favourite. Sure, his personality was eccentric and they clashed a little, but Minho was damn good at his job, and he took shit seriously.

When Seungmin asked Minho to pass him a napkin during lunch, the other would give him _a look_ first, before maybe tossing a tissue in Seungmin’s general direction.

But when Seungmin asked Minho to tilt his head a little, so that his face gets better lighting, he would automatically oblige. Minho knew how to act and what to do, even when he was new.

It seemed that Minho enjoyed working with Seungmin as well, since he would oftentimes request for _him_ to be the photographer if possible. Seungmin got a lot of gigs thanks to Minho.

They developed a somewhat working friendship, after Minho grew closer to another model - Hwang Hyunjin - during a photoshoot they did together. It just so happened that Hyunjin was a close friend of Seungmin’s.

They somehow always ended up in the same friend circles, and really appreciated each other. Even if it may not have seemed like that to an outsider’s eye - they grew very close.

Maybe them constantly being together is what made Seungmin fall for Minho. Or maybe all of these things and more, came together to create this beautiful yet terrible feeling, that was eating Seungmin up every day.

Minho’s _stupid_ habits of winking at everything that moves, and being a little too touchy with his friends were definitely not helping Seungmin. To be completely honest, nothing about Minho was helping Seungmin.

_He was just simply too perfect for Seungmin’s good._

Seungmin found even the weirdest of Minho’s doings to be absolutely endearing. And it was annoying as hell. He was not supposed to like Minho this much, no. 

Minho was his odd co-worker that he had a love-hate relationship with, and Seungmin was _not_ some dumb high schooler. And yet, he was completely whipped; hopelessly in love with someone he could never have.

But Seungmin learned to live with it somehow, he hid it from basically everyone, including his… Crush. There was one person besides him that knew about Seungmin’s true feelings.

To no one’s surprise, the person in question was obviously Hyunjin. Coincidentally he was the one who spent the most time with both of them. And Seungmin will forever curse God for it.

He heard his phone buzz on the other side of the room, and sighed _deeply_ when he saw that the person calling him was Hyunjin. _Not right now…_

Seungmin still had to finish editing the pictures he stayed up late for yesterday, and sometimes talking with Hyunjin could be draining. Especially if he was going to pester him about Minho.

“Good afternoon, Hyunjin.” he mumbled into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Please let it not be about Minho._

“‘Ello Minnie! I called to talk to you about our dearest friend - Minho!” _There he goes._

“Hyunjin I’m actually kind of busy right now, so if you’re-” Seungmin turned around and got ready to hang up, before Hyunjin interrupted.

“He got an acting gig, Min.” he froze.

“Really?” he breathed. Seungmin swore he could see Hyunjin smiling to himself.

“Yeah! I think I heard something about a lead role…” he covered his face as soon as he felt his jaw drop. “And the whole thing being an adaptation of some popular webcomic? I’m not sure to be completely honest…”

But Seungmin didn’t exactly care for that. All that mattered, was the fact this meant new opportunities for his friend. Minho will get more recognition, and more people are going to be interested in him.

“Oh my god.” his face outstretched in a smile. “Oh my god, that’s great!”

“I know!!!” Hyunjin got really excited. 

In the background there could be heard a faint sound of someone throwing something, and a muted: “Oh, come on. We already went over this 15 minutes ago”. Seungmin felt his _soul_ scrunch and squeal like a teenage girl. _Jesus fuck._

“Minho!” Seungmin yelled immediately. After a bit of shuffling the familiar voice sounded right out the speaker.

“That’s me.” Minho murmured slyly, Seungmin imagined him also wearing a smirk. _Hot._

“So, I hear you got some sweet deal. I guess I’m proud of you, or whatever… Wanna talk my ears off about how amazing of an actor are you, or will Hyunjin do all the work for you?” 

Hyunjin was probably already gagging, with how sweet his voice sounded right now even though he was trying his best to be his normal, nonchalant self. Or scoffing once the last statement hits him.

Seungmin couldn’t blame him - he would too if he was his own friend, watching himself turn to goo in situations like this. Minho chuckled softly

“Thanks, _sweetheart_ \- your support is very much appreciated~” (In the depths of Minho and Hyunjin’s shared apartment, the later made the most dramatic face, probably because of how Minho reacted to his excitement.) 

“But to be honest, if it wasn’t for you taking _the best_ pictures of my _oh so beautiful_ face, I’m sure I would’ve never gotten noticed.” 

_Hyunjin was definitely gagging right now._

Seungmin hated himself just a little bit for blushing at Minho’s words. He really wondered why he had to fall in love with this particular dumbass. 

“Don’t forget to give yourself some credit, _cupcake_. I can’t make you look any more handsome than you already do. And besides, modeling takes skill too~” they both would tease each other like that all the time. 

Seungmin liked to think that they did it solely to mess with Hyunjin, who absolutely ‘hated it here’ mainly for the sake of his own mental health. Neither him nor Hyunjin believed that, though.

The three of them spent some more time talking about their future projects, before Seungmin _really_ needed to go and finish his current one.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll call u guys soon.” 

“You promise?” Hyunjin whined.

“Yes.”

“Pinky promise?” Minho added.

“Pinky promise.” Seungmin smiled to himself.

“Ok, bye.” Minho rushed and ended the call, leaving Seungmin a little bit confused, but he shrugged it off and got to work.

It was about a week later, and Seungmin was sleeping soundly in his apartment. He kept his promise and managed to find some time for his friends in between work. 

Suddenly Seungmin shook awake as someone knocked on the door. With a hint of disappointment he realised, he had fallen asleep with his back against the couch, his laptop still running at the coffee table in front of him.

Seungmin patted around himself in search of his glasses, which probably fell from his face when he was sleeping. He sighed in relief when he found them, and placed them back where they belong, to check the hour on the screen.

It was 3:16am. _What the hell._

Seungmin groaned, his ass feeling sore as he got up and moved towards the front door. Just as he reached for the handle he let out a big, slow yawn, sleepily dropping one of his sweater paws on the handle, the other covering his mouth as he opened the door.

He rubbed his eyes under the round frames, before finally facing the person that knocked on his door at this ungodly hour.

“It’s three in the morning.” he murmured as soon as he saw Minho. The other sighed.

“Yes. I, umm…” he scratched his cheek, avoiding Seungmin’s gaze. Not that he was awake enough to focus on Minho too much. “I didn’t realize I’d end up here…”

Seungmin raised his brows partially in question, and partially to see Minho better. He did notice the way he seemed to shrink, trying to find a way to explain.

“How about youuua-” _yawn_ “-come in first.” This time Seungmin didn’t bother to cover his mouth, moving a bit to let Minho in. 

They both sat down on the couch that Seungmin had a bad habit of falling asleep against. Minho rubbed his palms on his thighs, before taking a deep breath. 

“You see, the thing is… I’m kind of anxious, so I was just wandering around.” Seungmin nodded his head. “It’s because of the drama.” Seung hummed. 

The shooting was going to start on the day after tomorrow - well, now just tomorrow. _Yawn._ Seungmin didn’t know the exact reason why Minho could be anxious, so he let him continue.

“Because umm…” Minho fumbled with the strings on his sweatpants. “I’m gonna have to kiss someone, right? And like- I know it’s stupid but...” Minho shrinked into himself. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone, and… I don’t know… I just… Ugh! On top of that now-”

Seungmin cupped Minho’s face, and he may be clutching it too hard, God knows. He stopped himself from cooing when he made the other face him.

“It’s not stupid, Minho. You have every right to be upset with how your first kiss is going to turn out” Seungmin gave him a tired and reassuring smile. 

“I guess I just…” Minho sighed, closing his eyes. “I feel weird because my first kiss is going to someone who I don’t really know. Not to mention how there’s a chance thousands will witness it on-screen.”

When he opened his eyes again, Seungmin could see just how dejected he was. His heart broke for Minho, while his half asleep brain tried to figure out how to help.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Minho nodded his head as much as Seungmin’s hold on his face allowed him. The hands that were squishing him pulled them closer, but Minho didn’t try to pull back. And so, Seungmin kissed him. 

It wasn't anything bold; the kiss wasn’t one that would leave you breathless for hours on end, even after the lips were long gone, like how the books described it. It was rather simple, just lips on lips. Nothing more.

Seungmin honestly didn’t know what he was doing - this was his first kiss as well. That and well, he really didn’t know what he was doing… 

When he pulled away, he tried to convince himself that his tired mind was playing tricks on him, and that Minho didn’t slightly chase after him.

“Now, your first kiss is safe with me!” Seungmin smiled brightly. “You can come and take it back whenever you want to.” his eyes turned into crescents. “Now go wash up, we’re going to bed.” he urged Minho.

After Minho scrambled to quickly disappear in the bathroom, Seungmin started cleaning up his living room, and as he gradually got more awake, he started thinking.

Of all the people Minho knew in Seoul, his wandering legs took him to Seungmin’s apartment. _Why was that?_ Well of course, Seungmin did realize he was Minho’s oldest friend here, but that surely wouldn’t be enough to subconsciously drag him all the way here.

Not to mention that Minho most likely had better friends than Seungmin. Though despite their weird dynamics, he told the other many times he could always come to him if he needed. They never actually seemed to get to that.

But now Minho was admitting to something he was clearly embarrassed about to him at 3am. And he let Seungmin kiss him! _Wait. He kissed Minho._ Seungmin felt his entire body and thought process freeze.

He immediately shook it off though, and just focused on cleaning up. Later when Seungmin headed to bed he found Minho already fast asleep, and hogging up a big chunk of the covers.

The two of them had already slept together on countless sleepowers initiated by Hyunjin, or if they stayed up too late during a business trip. 

Seungmin decided that the blanket he was hugging in the living room would do, and he went to bed facing away from Minho, who slept shirtless. _Obviously._

The next day they kept quiet while making breakfast, eating breakfast, and cleaning up after breakfast. The first time they spoke was when Minho mentioned he was supposed to meet the main cast at a cafe soon.

Seungmin borrowed the other some fresh clothes, a powerbank and called an uber. When Minho was about ready to leave, he looked at Seungmin with a smile.

“I’ll uhh… Text you. To make sure my first kiss really is safe with you.” Seungmin was pretty sure his entire face outstretched in a big, shit eating grin.

“Sure.” he answered brightly. “I pinky promise.”


End file.
